Barney's Round and Round We Go VHS 2002
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Cooe, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment * Barney Home Video Opening Previews *Kipper: Amazing Discoveries *The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari *Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob *Barney's Beach Party Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "Round and Round We Go" Segments * Barney Says Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer & Director: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producers: Jeff Gittle, Linda Houston * Music Director: David Bernard Wolf - Crywolf Music * Performance Director Shelley C. Aubrey * Performance Consultant: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Duncan Brennan, Tim Dever ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Danny - Jeffrey Hood ** Emily - Hannah Owens ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Robert - Angel Velasco ** Pop Wheely - Grant Ja,es * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Set Designer: James F. Claytor * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: McKee Smith, Vickie Sterling * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: James Jonson * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Oz Coleman, Bruce A. Harmon, Van Smalley, Victor Sosa, Tommy Turner * Videotape Operators: Dudley Asaff, Jimmy Young * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Lighting Board Operator: Pavel Persbille * Master Electrician: Ricky Long * Grip/Electric: Jeffrey Jon, Scott S. Fawley, Scott Ritchey, Steven Walker * Lead Prop/Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Set Decorator: J.Magen Kauffman * Shopper: Susan Gaedke * Prop Assistants: Chris L. Kaufman, Steve Krieger, Haden Garrett, Timothy McGarity * Set Dressers: Nick Ballarini, Jr., Vickers Black * Greenperson: Kelly Johnston Miller * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Casting Director: Lynn Ambrose * Assistant to the Performance Director & Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen M. Gatewood * Set Construction: Wright Works * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Assistant to Production Designer: Kimberly Greenough * Construction Coordinator: Daniel M. Leonard * Carpenter: Scott Osborne * Assistant Carpenters: Kelton Cole, Brian Walker * Scenic Artist: Michael Dimov * Scenic Painters: Kristin Weeks, Tina Grffith * Special Effects: Steve Krieger * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Thomas R. Jaekels * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * First Hand Stitcher: Traci Hutton * Stitchers: Diane Kearney, Celeste M. Kinard, Patti Kirkpatrick, Tonja Peterson * Shoppers: Sharon Goodin, Michelle Gay McDaniel * Costumer: Susie Thennes * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Assistants: Danielle Marshall, Denise Rohr, Gilbert Gonzales * Costume Technicians: Alan Elson, Shauni K. Mast * Costume Stitcher: Margaret Foster * Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Manager of Production Accoutant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Carie Rishel * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers Harvey * Music Coordinator: Jonathan E. Smith * For Joe Phillips Productions, Inc.: John Marsden, Sarah Moore * Original Song "Pop Wheely's Got a Way to Go": Willie Welch * Production Assistants Corey Jones, Wendi Nichols, Joel Zoch * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr, Heidi Zeko, M.Ed. * Children's Teacher & Supervisor: Dianne Gillham * Production Interns Matthew Gerard, Russ Hallford, Jessica Gunter * Animation and Video Effects: The Stokes Group * Foley: Soundelux Florida, Inc. * "I Love You" Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody-Tradtional · © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, and the marching dino and children and the Barney and star logos are trademarks of the Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney and BJ , and the marching dino and chil\dren and barney star logos are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 2000 Lyons Partnership, L.P All Rights Reserved. Closing Previews *Silly Hats Barney Toy Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Hit Entertainment Category:2002 Category:VHS Category:Barney Home Video